


I Needed That

by SybbieBranson



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Thomas takes a nap, Thomas works too hard, tired Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybbieBranson/pseuds/SybbieBranson
Summary: The servants hall was warm and Thomas was tired.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	I Needed That

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, I’m no author or anything but I’ve had this scene in my head for a while so I thought I’d at least try to write it. Feedback is much appreciated, just don’t be rude or anything! Enjoy!

The Crawley’s were entertaining yet again and after serving dinner for twice the normal amount of people, Thomas was exhausted.

He had gotten to sleep rather late last night on top of everything else due to stressful planning, worrying, and mental organizing that came with his work, and the uncontainable anticipation for a certain visitor from London. This happened every time Richard came to visit, he stayed awake the night before, unable to settle his minds excitement, got no sleep and ended up unable to keep is eyes open when Richard was actually with him. 

He descended the stairs and entered the softly lit servants hall, where he found Phyllis, Daisy and Richard sketching and discussing various styles and fabrics for Daisy’s wedding dress. Richard who had arrived on the 9:00 am train, had watched him come in and pulled out the chair to his right, across from Phyllis and Daisy. His arm brushed Richard’s as he plopped down on the wooden chair. 

Richard had become a regular visitor. Everyone at the Abbey knew the real reason for his visits and were still friendly and welcoming. Daisy and Phyllis especially, as well as Mrs. Patmore who seemed to blush whenever he spoke to her. Thomas and Daisy have teased her for having a crush on him, which she denied profusely while throwing a wet washcloth at them. The Family knows too because lady Mary can’t keep her nose out of things. Richard has even had dinner upstairs after he became good friends with Mr. Branson. He tried his best to be circumspect and subtle, but it’s just so hard to pretend you don’t love someone.

“ I don’t think the lavender works with the blouse, needs more contrast” Richard says as he pointed his pencil to the silky sample of fabric with blue and cream coloured lilies. His chair creaked as he leaned back and entwined his warm fingers through Thomas’s under the table. 

“What do you think Thomas?”

Thomas, who had been in an drowsy daze since he sat down, shrugged and resisted the urge to close his eyes. Richard was leaving tomorrow afternoon and he didn’t want to waste a second of the short time they had together sleeping. But eventually his eyelids grew too heavy and he had no resistance left. He drifted into the comfortable, dark silence of sleep without his permission and Richard’s soothingly framilier voice lulling him to sleep. 

...

Richard’s discussion of fabric and textiles was halted as he felt the warm weight of Thomas’s head press against his shoulder. The calm and even rise and fall of his chest told him that he assumed correctly. Thomas scrunched his nose and shifted as he tried to nestle closer to Richard in his sleep. An immediate rush of affection that follows the sweet sight of a sleeping Thomas surges through his body, gave him the sudden and very strong urge to wrap his arms around his tired butler and never let go. But they were in the servants hall still so he settled for a quick kiss to his partner’s raven head of hair instead. He was not alone in being unable to hold an affectionate smile back as Phyllis tried and failed to suppress her beaming look of adoration while Daisy just giggled and leaned forward to rest her chin on her hands. Richard smiled into Thomas’s hair and turned to rest his head on top of his. His thumb brushed back and forth over Thomas’s gloved hand.

“ I think I’ll put this away for now, I don’t want to wake him up” Daisy said as she closed the notebook containing various weddings plans.

Phyllis looked up from her sewing machine “ I’d fetch him a blanket but he wouldn’t like us fussing over him” She said through her smile, very pleased to have witnessed one of their rare moments of affection among others

“ Ms Baxter, her ladyship is about to go up  
and -oh” Mrs. Hughes stopped in the doorway when she saw the endearing scene before her.  
She turned her head to the side with a charmed, sympathetic look on her face

“ Well, I suppose he’s earned a rest, he’s been working so hard” she lowered her voice to a whisper.

Thomas shifted and turned his head slightly, his cheek smushed as he nestled deeper into the comfort of Richard’s shoulder. Richard smiled into his sleepy companion’s hair as the need for circumspection is overwhelmed by his affection for the man. How he got so lucky, he had no idea. If he were somewhere more private he would have wrapped his arms around him, stroked his cheek, and probably would’ve ended up falling asleep himself. Mrs Hughes proceeded to pass on her initial message to Ms Baxter and the two women left the room, but not before they gave Thomas another affectionate look. Daisy who had been admiring the scene of Thomas nodding of on his Boyfriend’s shoulder for a while now, gave Richard a knowing smile before she turned and headed back towards the kitchen.

...

The first thing he noticed upon waking up is the crackle of fire from the fireplace, followed by the turning of book pages every so often. He then noticed that his cheek is smushed against something firm and warm and felt a light pressure atop his head. As his senses came back to him he realized that the something he’s been leaning against is Richard and his head is nestled in the space between Richard’s neck and shoulder. He turned his head slightly to bury himself into Richard’s soothing warmth.

“How long’ve I been out for” Thomas said,his voice slightly muffled against Richard’s arm.

“Bout 20 minutes” Richard quickly looked around the room to confirm they were alone and then pressed his warm lips to the centre of Thomas’s forehead.

“ Mmf - sorry um - didn’t mean to do that “  
Thomas said as he groggily tried to sit up and rub his eyes.

“ Don’t be sorry, m’not complaining “ Richard chuckled against his head as he closed his book and moved a lock of hair out of Thomas’s eyes. “Looked like you needed a rest”. 

“ Might go up now before I do that again and Mr. Carson comes in “ said Thomas as he rested his chin on top of Richard’s shoulder to get a better view of his lover’s face. 

“ Hmmm, if he spoiled the moment he’d have his wife’s wrath to deal with“ Richard quickly kissed the tip of his nose and gave a pleased smile at the sight of the pink hue that covered Thomas’s cheeks. He stood up from his chair and pushed back in while he took the Butlers hand and set of for the attics. Thomas followed and lovingly gazed up at Richard’s face the whole time and wrapped his arms around his waist once they reached the total security of the deserted staircase.


End file.
